1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training device, and more particular to a multifunction golf training device for training putting and approaching skill.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf training device to improve player's putting skill such as an earlier invention of the present inventor mainly consists of a base member on which a movable plate is installed. The movable plate has a hole at a center and a elongated alley extended outwardly. The player puts a ball on the alley adjacent to a distal end thereof and swings a putter to drive the ball to the hole.
Another professional training device for improving player's swinging skill includes a net, similar to a cage for hockey, so that player can stand in front of the net to swing with iron shafts.